


The Katerina Chronicles: The Beginning

by negligent_reverie



Series: The Katerina Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Related, Eventual Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Canon Compliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negligent_reverie/pseuds/negligent_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katerina Stilinski just received her degree in Registered Nursing and she's coming back home to Beacon Hills to do her residency at the local hospital with the help of her Mom, for all intents and purposes, Melissa McCall.<br/>Her Father, the Sheriff, and brother Stiles couldn't be anymore happier except when Stiles finds out that his best friend/brother Scott has been turned into a werewolf.<br/>How is he going to keep his older sister safe when she is more aware of what is happening in Beacon Hills?<br/>How can Kat protect her brother and his best friend while also re-kindeling her friendship with the returned Derek Hale?<br/>What is she going to do when Hunters jump into the mix, along with a feral Alpha and a boy she used to babysit who became like her son, that apparently hates her?<br/>I suck at summaries, read and find out more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my names Alice, and this is my first fic. I am so excited to finally release this out into the world. I've been editing like crazy for you, and I just finished the second chapter, which i will be posting next Sunday. I really hope you guys enjoy my story. I have made some changes, because i feel like mostly every fic out there with an OC just changes the dialogue from person to person so that their OC says something said by others in the show. I however will be adding my own dialogue and phrases unique to my character. I also feel like my character being in Teen Wolf would create some changes for the characters themselves and the story line. It will be Slight Canon because i am using the villains from the show, but the outcomes and the way things are done will change. I hope you like my fic enough to subscribe to the updates as well as leaving kudos and comments. This will be a series, because i am doing all of the seasons. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters, apart from my OC, belong to Jeff Davis. Or else Jackson, Isaac, and Derek would not have left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katerina Stilinski just received her degree in Registered Nursing and she's coming back home to Beacon Hills to do her residency at the local hospital with the help of her Mom, for all intents and purposes, Melissa McCall.  
> Her Father, the Sheriff, and brother Stiles couldn't be anymore happier except when Stiles finds out that his best friend/brother Scott has been turned into a werewolf.  
> How is he going to keep his older sister safe when she is more aware of what is happening in Beacon Hills?  
> How can Kat protect her brother and his best friend while also re-kindeling her friendship with the returned Derek Hale?  
> What is she going to do when Hunters jump into the mix, along with a feral Alpha and a boy she used to babysit who became like her son, that apparently hates her?  
> I suck at summaries, read and find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my names Alice, and this is my first fic. I am so excited to finally release this out into the world. I've been editing like crazy for you, and I just finished the second chapter, which i will be posting next Sunday. I really hope you guys enjoy my story. I have made some changes, because i feel like mostly every fic out there with an OC just changes the dialogue from person to person so that their OC says something said by others in the show. I however will be adding my own dialogue and phrases unique to my character. I also feel like my character being in Teen Wolf would create some changes for the characters themselves and the story line. It will be Slight Canon because i am using the villains from the show, but the outcomes and the way things are done will change. I hope you like my fic enough to subscribe to the updates as well as leaving kudos and comments. This will be a series, because i am doing all of the seasons.
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters, apart from my OC, belong to Jeff Davis. Or else Jackson, Isaac, and Derek would not have left.

Chapter 1

Katerina 'Kat' Stilinski was coming home. After she finished college and got her degree to be a Registered Nurse, Kat was ready to start her life. She told her dad and younger brother that she was going to start working at a hospital soon, and while she didn't completely lie, she didn't mention that said hospital was in Beacon Hills.

The drive from her, now old, apartment by Stanford University to Beacon Hills was approximately 4 hours. She made sure to dress comfortable for the long ride and was wearing her black Arctic Monkeys shirt, grey H&M joggers, and her maroon hightop Converse. She also made sure to leave her maroon Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie unpacked incase she got cold. She used her beanie with lace cat ears since she didn't do her hair and had on a bit of mascara. Her phone was plugged in to her car through bluetooth and was playing From Indian Lakes, while it was sitting in the cup-holder.

Kat made sure she had everything packed the night before so she could leave at 5 in the morning. She stopped a couple of times for gas and to use the bathroom. She had drank at least three cups of coffee but switched to water when her hands had begun to shake. Finally, after what felt like hours, she arrived at her destination. Both Stiles' Jeep, and her dad's cruiser were missing, she looked at the clock and when it read 9:15 AM she realized why. Stiles was at school and her dad was at the station. Kat used her spare key to get inside. She was too exhausted to unpack her things, so she just went to her old room and landed on her bed with a thump, falling asleep in seconds.

After a few hours of sleep, Kat finally woke up. She looked at time displayed on her phone and saw that it was 2:45PM. Stiles would get out of school at 3:00PM and then finish lacrosse practice at 4:30PM. Since no one knew she was coming back, she decided to shower and change to go to Beacon Hills High Schools and surprise him. She dressed in a white H&M short lace top, Pink Ice Truth or Dare Boyfriend Jeans, and white Trendy Stiletto heels. She topped it off with a pink Cropped Biker Jacket. For makeup, she used a simple cat eye and a light pink color for the lips. Her hair was in a low bun with a braid on one side. At 3:10PM she was ready to go. Kat got in her red 2010 Dodge Challenger, only after making sure she had her black Michael Kors messenger bag, and drove to the school.

She arrived at the field just in time to see Scott catch a lacrosse ball. Stiles said he sucked. I wonder how he got so good. She thought to herself. She leaned on the bleahers watching her brother cheer for his best friend. He stood up, looking around smiling and shouting, "That's my friend!" He stopped when he saw her standing there grinning widely.

"Kat!" he yelled gaining everyones attention.

He ran up to her and she met him half way, "Hey little brother." She said while hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned after pulling away from her.

"It's a long story, i'll tell you at dinner with dad." she smiled and realized it had gone quiet. They both looked around to see people staring at them. Kat saw her brother start going red from embarrassment of being so loud, so she thought she'd do something about it.

"What!" she snarked, "Can't a girl greet her little brother after not seeing him in months?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Brother?" she heard someone say. Stiles just smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks but i should head back before Coach has an aneurism."

Kat just laughed and yelled out to the Coach, "Bobby Finstock. How is my favorite cupcake in the world?" People started laughing and Coach had a look of realization come across his face.

"Well if it isn't Female Stilinski. I thought i was done with you." he said jokingly.

"You cant get rid of me that easily Bobby." he grinned at her before blowing his whistle making all the boys in his vicinity flinch, "Practice over. You degenerates better try harder next time."

Kat stood by her car waiting for Stiles to get changed. While she was waiting there, a girl with red hair and a brunette approached her.

"I love your jacket!" the red head praised, "Where did you get it?" Kat smiled at her and tugged on her jacket, "I bought it at a boutique in San Francisco." she explained.

"Wow, thats awesome, Allison just moved from there, and she got this killer army green jacket. I wish i could get one. I'm Lydia by the way." Kat smiled at her, "Well i know the owner of the boutique, i could have her send me a couple of different colors for you." Lydia squealed making Kat and the brunette flinch but smile at the same time, "Seriously?! Thats amazing thanks." The brunette smiled at her, "I could order one for you too, if you want." Kat asked.

"Really?! That would be awesome." she said nodding her head and grinning. "I'm Allison by the way." she said sticking her hand out too shake, "I gathered, Im Kat."

They started talking about different color ideas and patterns and they exchanged numbers so that Kat can get their sizes. After a while, a boy with light brown hair and a strong jaw came walking out. Familiar blue eyes stared at her "So are you back for good, or are you leaving again," he accused.

Recognition passed through Kat's face, "Jackson!" she smiled, ignoring his cold demeanor. "My god, you're so big now! How have you been?" she asked going in for a hug only to have him take a step back. Lydia and Allison gave each other confused looks, while Kat stared at Jackson with hurt. His glare didn't falter, even when she used the nickname she created for him. "Bubba?" Kat asked, watching as he flinched at the name. "You don't get to call me that. We have to go." he said while pulling Lydia along. The girls followed giving Kat an apologetic smile. Kat watched them go, trying to understand why he hated her. Just then Stiles and Scott walked out so Kat joined her brother.

"He wasn't bugging you was he?" Stiles asked his sister. "No, but even if he was i could handle it, I have you as a brother after all." Kat said grinning. Scott barked out a laugh while Stiles sarcastically said, "Ha ha ha. So funny." Kat grinned innocently.

"So where are we going?" she asked. "Well Scott lost his inhaler last night in the woods so were going to go look for it." Kat nodded, "Cool, ill follow you." Stiles nodded.

"Your not gonna ask us what we were doing in the woods at night?" Scott questioned.

"Knowing Stiles, it was either Illegal, dangerous, or both." Scott laughed and got in with Stiles.

It didn't take long to reach the Beacon Hills preserve. Stiles and Scott both splashed through the creek with a lack of grace as Scott explained what happened to him on the field. Kat cleared her throat trying to get the boys attention.

"Can i get some help?" she asked. Scott walked back into the water and lifted her up bridal style setting her down on land. Kat patted his chest as a thank you.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott said.

"Smell things?" Stiles questioned, "Like what?" Scott took a whiff of the air, "Like that mint mojito gum in your pocket." he pointed, Kat furrowed her brows while Stiles searched his pockets, "I don't have any.." Stiles stopped when he pulled out the gum. Scott smirked back at them and Kat took the liberty of taking the gum for herself.

"So this all started with a bite?" Stiles questioned. Kat looked at her brother quizzically wondering what he was getting at.

"Yeah, what if its some kind of infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before i go into shock or something." Scott questioned worried. Stiles grinned mischievously, "You know what? I actually heard of this- its a specific kind of infection." Kat turned to her brother, "Are you serious?" Stiles gave her a look saying, 'play along.'

"Yea. Yeah, i think its called lycanthropy." Kat's eyes widened but she quickly masked it smiling at her brother, You don't know how right you are. She thought.

"Whats that?" Scott asked frantically, "Is that bad?" Stiles was trying not to laugh, "Oh yeah, its the worst. But its only once a month." Scott turned to Stiles and Kat, "Once a month?" he questioned.

"Mhm. On the night of the full moon." Kat said, pretending to play along with Stiles. Kat looks at her brother and he howled. Scott pushed Stiles chest and scowled at Kat.

"Hey, you're the one that heard a wolf howling." Stiles defended.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott complained. Kat decided to climb on stiles back because they were approaching a mud puddle and she did not want to get her white heels dirty. Stiles stumbled a bit then righted himself, "I know!" Kat yelled, "You're a werewolf!" Stiles decided to growl, "Rrrr! Okay, obviously were kidding." I'm not, Kat thought.

"But if you see me in wood shop trying to melt all of the silver i can find its because Friday is a full moon." Stiles said putting Kat down once they were past the mud.

Scott abruptly stopped. "No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body. The deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said dropping to search though the leaves.

"You saw a dead body!?" Kat yelled.

"Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares for months." Scott replied.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said putting a hand on his hip.

"If he did, i hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott complained looking up at his best friend. Kat began searching as well. She heard Stiles hit Scott but she kept walking, looking at the ground.

"Kat!" Stiles whispered harshly, "What Stiles?" she turned back to look at them. They both had a nervous expression and were looking behind her. Kat furrowed her brows and turned around. There stood a person she never thought she'd see again.

Derek Hale.

He was wearing black clothing with a black leather jacket. His hair was spiked up and his green eyes looked sad and tired. Recognition crossed through them before they turned back to their cold stare. Stiles reached up and grabbed his sisters arm pulling her to stand between her and Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned looking mostly at Kat. After no one responded he spoke again, "Huh? This is private property." he directed to the boys. "Uh sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles responded.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something..." Kat started talking. Derek turned his gaze toward her making her speechless. "But, uh, forget it. Uhm." Scott finished. Derek then took something out from his pocket and threw it at Scott. He caught it effortlessly. He opened his palm and there was his inhaler. Derek gave one last look at Kat who threw a small smile his way. As he turned to walk away, Kat noticed the smile that was beginning to form on his lips.

"Umm. Alright, come on, i gotta get to work." Scott said beginning to walk away.

"Dude, that was..." Stiles started, "Derek Hale." Kat finished staring at the back of Derek's head.

"You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said looking at Scott. He turned to his sister, "Didn't you guys go to school together? " at her nod Stiles turned back to his friend.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"His family." Kat began, "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles finished not knowing how harsh it sounded to Kat.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott questioned. Kat looked at where Scott's shirt was covering the bite and thought, i think i have an idea.

When Kat and Stiles arrived at home, their dad still wasn't there.

"He's still at work." Stiles said when he noticed his sisters confused look.

"Does he always get out so late?" Kat asked worried. She passed by Stiles and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh. Yeah, he's been taking on extra shifts." Stiles followed her and she saw him rubbing his neck.

"Why?" Kat started taking out ingredients to make Chicken Alfredo.

"He's been uhh, paying half of your car insurance." he replied sheepishly backing away slightly.

Kat turned to her brother with a shocked expression. "He's been what?!" she growled. She put the pot she had gotten out on the counter with a slam. "I told him i could handle it." she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god! That's why i always had more money than i anticipated at the end of every month!" Kat realized. "I thought i was just doing a good job of saving and prioritizing. I'm an idiot!"

Stiles walked over to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder, "No you're not. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen." Stiles comforted his sister while she moved both her hands to her head, staring blankly at the wall.

Just then they heard the front door open and their dad yell, "Stiles, I'm home." Kat had hid her car in the garage to surprise her dad, but she was more angry than happy to see him right now. Sheriff John Stilinski walked into the kitchen and saw his son comforting his daughter. "Kat!" he said smiling and going to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could pull her in, Kat stepped back. John gave her a puzzled look, "Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked looking between Kat's angry face, and Stiles' worried and sorry face.

"Nothing's wrong Dad. Just the fact that you have to take extra hours to pay for half of my car insurance when i told you i could do it myself!" Kat barked. Crossing her arms to emphasize her anger.

John looked over at Stiles accusingly, "I'm not going to apologize dad, she deserved to know."

"Do you really think I'm that useless that i can't pay for my own things!" Kat yelled running a hand through her hair, thoroughly messing it up.

"No!" John defended. Walking over to her only to have her step back, signaling she was still angry.

"Then what dad!" Kat said raising her arms. "Why am i not allowed to help you pay for things like the repairs on Stiles' jeep, or the cable and internet bill?!" she said pointing at Stiles when she mentioned the his Jeep. "Of course only you can help. I mean god forbid poor Katerina Stilinski tries to help out her dad." Kat sarcastically commented. "Just tell me why! Why i cant do anything to help and you can." she pleaded.

"Because I'm the dad!" John yelled back. "I take care of you, not the other way around." He saw Kat slump her shoulders and her eyes softened, "It's my job to pay for what ever both of you need ok. Not yours."

Kat walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. Stiles joined in after couple seconds of standing there in shock at his dad and sister arguing.

"You're the best dad in the world." Kat said pulling back, "But I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm supposed to pay for my own things and help you out. That what happens when people grow up."

John sighed and put a hand on his oldest daughters shoulder, "You'll always be my little girl... But you're right. You are old enough to take care of yourself, but I'm not ask for your money." Kat nodded and hugged her dad again.

Stiles decided to ask what had been bugging him since she got here. "Ok, Dad's here, now tell us why you're here."

Kat smiled at her brother and father. "You know how i told you guys i got a job at a hospital?" When the both nodded she continued, "Well, you're looking at the new employee of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital."Kat said grinning as her brothers mouth dropped and her dads eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" They both questioned laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going get my ID and scrubs tomorrow." Kat replied proudly. Her brother was the first to hug her, squeezing tightly. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

Her dad hugged her just as tightly as Stiles, "Why don't we get your things down and into your room and then help you make dinner."

"Ok," Kat said smiling happily. She was finally home, where she truly belonged.

After all of her things were dropped in her room, they made dinner and talked about everything. When it was time to eat, they asked her questions about her classes and she asked questions about any of her dads interesting cases and Stiles' summer as well as his first day of school. Dinner went smoothly in the Stilinski residence. They finally had they're missing peace back.

Katerina was busy the next couple of days, her first day of work had been a 24 hour shift because she was new and she had to keep an eye out for Scott. The full moon was coming and she was worried he would turn and hurt someone, like her brother. She had tried looking for Derek around town, but to no avail.

It was finally Friday and Kat had woken up early to make breakfast for her brother since she would be spending the day cleaning. Her brother walked in the kitchen hungrily and gave her a thankful look when she set a plate of food down in front of him.

"So what do you really think is wrong with Scott?" Kat asked casually, she noticed the way her brother tensed up and the fork froze halfway in his mouth.

"Uhm, i don't know." he laughed nervously.

"Ok, well you better hurry. I don't want you to be late for school." Kat reprimanded and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Okay mom," Stiles said sarcastically. he got up and out his dish in the sink gulping down the glass of juice Kat had placed in front of him. "Bye, love ya." He waved walking to the front door.

"Love you too!" Kat yelled back while washing the dishes. After she heard the door clothes, she began to write a list of what she would need to buy at the store. The list ranged from grocery to cleaning supplies and laundry detergent. When she was satisfied with what she had written down, she grabbed her car keys and drove to the store.

When she got home, Kat put the food away and decided to get started on cleaning the house. She decided to clean downstairs first. She swept, mopped, dusted, and cleaned every surface with disinfecting wipes. Next she cleaned the bathroom, and then her dad's room. When she was finished with her dads room, she decided to do laundry. She grabbed her dads dirty clothes and headed fro Stiles' room.

She opened the door only to find a mess of papers and books scattered around the room. She but the basket on the floor and started picking up papers. What she read made her stop dead in her tracks. Printed in fancy cursive was the word Werewolf. She couldn't believe her brother had figured it out.

Kat was too busy reading through the papers and picking stuff up to notice the front door open and clothes. If she would have looked at the clock, she would have noticed it was 4:56PM and that Stiles would be getting home soon.

She froze when she heard Stiles coming up the stairs and into his room. She turned to face the door. Stiles stopped abruptly with wide eyes, "What- what are you doing in my room?" he questioned walking in immediately and picking up papers.

"I was just coming in here to get your dirty laundry, when i saw this." She held up the book that said Lycanthropy 101.

"It's not what it looks like." Stiles said snatching the book out of her hands.

"So you haven't been researching about werewolves because you think Scott is one?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it, "I guess it is what it looks like." he said running a hand through his buzz cut, "You probably think I'm crazy." he said looking up sadly.

"Stiles, I'm your sister, i know your crazy." he snorted and she smiled, "but i also believe you."

She grinned when he turned to look at her, mouth wide open, "Seriously?!" he questioned stunned,

"Yeah, it's the only thing that makes sense," she replied, "plus dad told me the hair they found on the body was wolf hairs, and he got bitten by a wolf, and he has superhuman hearing, speed, and sense of smell." she said using her fingers to count.

Stiles smiled at her when she finished, "Thanks." Kat walked over and hugged him, "Always." Then they heard the front door open and Scott walking up the stairs, "I'm going to finish cleaning and then i need to get ready for Lydia's party." Kat said walking to the door.

"Wait, you're going? To a party full of high schoolers?" Stiles questioned as Scott came to view in the door.

"Yeah, she invited me. Plus, i wouldn't miss out on free beer." Kat said shrugging and turning for the door.

"Wait, aren't you old enough to buy your own beer?" Scott questioned walking into Stiles' room.

"Yeah, but she has free beer. Emphasis on the free." She heard them laugh and decided she'd give Stiles privacy to talk to Scott.

After she finished the laundry, she headed to her room to get ready. She had showered in the morning so she was all set to change. When she was taking out her clothes from her closet she heard movement and yelling in Stiles' room.

She ran in and saw Scott had Stiles up against the wall with a hand around his his throat. She ran in and tried to pull them apart to no avail. The only reason Stiles was able to breathe again was because Scott realized what he had done and pulled away on his own.

"You need to leave." Kat threatened Scott, standing in front of Stiles protectively.

"I'm sorry. I- I gotta go get ready for that party." He said looking at Kat, then he looked at Stiles, "I'm sorry."

When he was gone Kat turned back to Stiles to check on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked moving his head to the side to get a better look at his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles responded moving out of her grasps to pick up his computer chair that had been knocked down. When he turned it around, three claw marks were seen, having torn the leather. Stiles looked at his sister with wide eyes while her focus was on the chair.

"We'll keep an eye on him at the party." Kat reasoned, "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Waiting until Stiles nodded, Kat headed back into her room to get ready.

Kat put on a black Alexander Wang bralette, a maroon pencil skirt, with her black Saint Laurent biker jacket. Her shoes were ModCloth lace up booties in black. For her makeup, Kat used a peach eyeshadow and a long cat eye. Her lips had a maroon color on them and her cheeks were slightly pink. Her nails had been painted gold the night before, and her fingers were adorned with rings. For her hair, Kat decided to wear it down showing off the ombre. When she deemed her self ready, she grabbed her iPhone from its place on her nightstand and her black leather Kate Spade New York tote bag.

Stiles made Kat go with him in his Jeep because he said it would be pointless to take two cars if they were going to the same place.

Kat knocked on the front door, and Lydia came out grinning madly, "Glad you could make it. Oh, and i love your outfit by the way." she said gesturing to Kat's clothes.

"Thanks. You look good too." Kat complimented walking into the house behind Lydia.

"I know right." Lydia replied shamelessly, "Well have fun." and then she left. Leaving Kat to stand alone inside the house. When she saw Stiles in the back yard talking to some Lacrosse players, she decided to go outside too.

Kat was about to get something to drink when she saw Derek Hale standing next to a fire pit staring at her. She decided to walk over to him, I might as well talk to someone my age. She thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stopping in front of him and taking a sip from her water bottle. He stared at her lips while she took a drink noticing the smirk forming. He looked back at her eyes and saw a twinkle of mischief in them, he rolled his own in annoyance of being caught staring.

"What are you doing here?" he countered instead of answering her question.

"Well unlike you, i was actually invited." Kat smiled taking a step closer. She noticed his eyes flash to the ground before looking at her again. Then she heard the song You Know You Like It by Tove Lo and Dj Snake blasting through the speakers. She leaned up until she was face to face with him, and whispered in his ear, "Dance with me."

Derek looked in her eyes, before smirking, "I don't think.."

Kat cut him off before he could finish, "It wasn't a request." she grinned astonished by her own boldness. Kat reached out her hand, and when Derek took it, she led him a little closer to the dancefloor, but not close enough to draw too much attention to them.

She stopped and scooted closer to Derek so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. at first he didn't do anything, just stared at her searching for something. Kat guessed he found what he was looking for because she felt his hands rest on her waist. They're bodies began moing to the beat, fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces.

One of Derek's hand moved to her back pulling her in closer. His hand touched the skin that had been exposed by her crop top and his hand on her waist tightened its grip. Kat's left arm stayed around his neck while her fingers played with his hair. Her right slid down resting on his chest.

They were looking into each others eyes and Kat broke into a smile. Then, she pulled away and Derek gave her a questioning look. Kat just smirked and turned around so that his chest was pressed into her back. Derek froze and dropped his hands, not knowing what to do. Kat just grabed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She started moving her hips and after a while so did Derek.

Kat leaned her head back and rested it on Derek's shoulder turning her head slightly to look at him. One of her hands was on top of Derek's around her mid section while the other came up to weave her fingers in his hair. Kat felt Derek's breath on her cheek and she turned slightly to look at him.

They locked eyes and Derek began leaning in, staring hungerly at her lips, only to look up sharply. Kat stopped moving when she felt him tense. She looked up to see what had caught his attention. It was Scott, with Allison, clutching his head. Kat exchanged a glance with Derek, and when they looked back, Scott was gone.

"C' mon," Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the house through the gate that lead that way.

They got there just in time to see Scott drive away leaving Allison with a worried look.

"Allison." Derek called out to her, still holding Kat's hand. Allison turned around with a questioning look only to drop it when she saw Kat, "I'm a friend of Scott's." He said walking closer pulling Kat along, "My name's Derek, and this is-" he was cut of by Allison, "Kat, i know who she is." Allison said smiling at her. Kat smiled back at her.

"Scott asked me to give you a ride." Derek informed her pulling out his car keys, one of his hands still holding Kat's.

"Uhm..." Allison hesitated, "Derek can you take me home too?" Kat asked still looking at Allison and smiling. The brunette sent her a grateful expression, "Yeah, of course." Derek replied pulling her toward his car, Allison following next to Kat.

Derek opened the passenger side door of his 2-door 2010 black Camaro. Allison slipped in first, sitting in the back seat. Derek, still holding Kat's hand, helped her in giving her a small smile before he closed the door.

"Are you and him..." Allison asked Kat while Derek was walking around the car to get to the drivers side. Kat, knowing he could hear her, said "I dont know." Looking into his eyes and smiling shyly.

Derek opened his door and Kat saw a small smile on his lips. He turned on the car and drove off. When he noticed Kat wrap her leather jacket tighter around herself, he turned on the heater. Kat sent him a grateful smile and turned to look ot the window. It was quiet, Allison only speaking to give Derek her address.

When they arrived Kat got out first to let Allison get out. "Thank's Derek," she smiled at him.

"No problem." He said smiling back, but Kat noticed it was strained.

"I'll walk you up." Kat said leaving the car door open.

"Thank you," Allison said, hugging Kat tightly.

"Anytime, and hey. Scott had been feeling ill all day but he really wanted to spend time with you, so he went to the party anyway." Kat said, doing damage control. Allison smiled at her and nodded her head.

Kat walked back to the car and noticed Derek staring at her. She smiled at him and slipped into the seat. Kat noticed Allison had left her blazer in the car. Derek saw her reaching for it, "Leave it, i'm going to use it for something."

"Scott?" Kat questioned rolling her eyes. Derek nodded and continued driving. It was silent for most of the ride, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather peaceful.

Derek pulled up at the Stilinski residence and turned off his car. Kat smiled at him, "I'm glad your back." she said.

"Me too." Derek reached for her hand and placed a piece of paper in it. "If anything happens, call me."

Kat smiled at him and nodded, she unbuckled her seatbelt, but before she got out she leaned over the console and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering for a moment. "Thank you, be safe." she smiled and got out.

Derek waited for her to go close the car door before placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled, and then he remembered it was the full moon.

When Kat closed the front door, she heard Derek's car speed away, and she couldn'r help but let her own small smile come out, placing her fingers on her lips.

Kat headed into her room and began changing into more comfortable clothes. Before she did anythig else, she took out her phone from her bag, and programmed Derek's number into it.

After she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, Kat walked into her room ready to go to sleep. She checked her phone and noticed she had 4 missed calls from Stiles. She was aboutt to call him back, when the front door opened.

"Kat?" she heard Stiles yell frantically, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and her brother stood there out of breath. "Oh thank god you're ok."

"Yeah, i am. Why wouldn't i be?" she quesioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Because Allison said Derek gave you a ride home too and that you were alone with him after they dropped her off." Stiles explained still trying to catch his breath.

"Well duh Stiles, that how rides work." Kat rolled her eyes at her brothers antics.

"I know that. BUT it's Derek. He's the other werewolf, he's the one that bit Scott and he's the one the killed the girl in the woods." Scott said grabbing her shoulders in an effort to make her understand.

Kat thought for a second if she should tell her brother that she already knew that. That she went to school with Derek and had become best friends with his older sister Laura. That it wasn't Derek who bit Scott because only an Alpha could do that and Derek was a Beta. Or that she didn't think Derek was capable of murder.

She settled for partial honesty.

"I know Derek is a werewolf. I went to school with him Stiles. His sister was my best friend." Kat said sighing, hoping her brother wouldn't over react.

"What?! You knew?!" Stiles yelled running a hand through his buzz cut and staring at her with wide eyes. Well at least he didnt over react. Kat thought sarcastically.

"Will you calm down. Derek would never hurt me ok! We are friends, and i'm always going to be his friend so before you say anything..." she said raising her voice when she saw Stiles ready to refute her, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I can protect myself. Not that i need any protection. So drop it, worry about Scott, not me." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll always worry about you, but you're right, you're an adult. Just promise me you'll be safe." Stiles said looking at her with worried eyes.

Kat pulled him in for a hug and nodded her head,"Always." she whispered. Stiles nodded, satisfied with her answer and left her room, going to look for Scott.

She laid in her bed thinking about the past few days. Her first week back home and now she had to worry about her brother getting hurt, Scott a newly turned werewolf, most likely hunters because if it's her luck there has to be hunters present, a power crazy Alpha that bit her brothers best friend, and her ongoing confusing feeling for a certain brooding, leather jacket wearing, untrusting werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since i wrote this. I have been very busy with college, but summer started and I am going to focus all of my time on writing as much as I can in advance so I can upload them throughout the year as well as writing more. I am so very sorry I stopped updating, I will try my hardest for that not to happen again. Please keep waiting because you wont be waiting too long! I took a creative writing course in college so I will be editing these before i start writing again. Thanks for sticking around!


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's adjusting to a life where her brothers best friend is a werewolf, the guy she possibly loves is back, and the kid she thought of as her son hates her guts. Now, she has to worry about the fact that Derek is in jail because her brother is and idiot who never listens. Find out what happens with Kat's hectic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to start editing these chapters because i noticed that i shift point of views. I could really use a beta reader. If anyone is available let me know in the comments and ill message you after i've looked through your works. Thanks!!

Chapter 2

 

Sunday she spent the day with her dad just hanging out at the station since she didn't start work till Tuesday.

Monday morning, she woke and Stiles was already at school. She checked her phone and noticed she had a text from Stiles.

 

**Stinky Stiles:** Allison's family, the Argents, they're freaking werewolf hunters!

 

_Of course they are._ Kat thought bitterly.

 

**Kitty Kat:** Poor Scott. Be safe.

 

She decided to send a text to Derek.

 

**Katerina:** I freaking hate the Argents.

 

The reply was almost instant,

 

**Derek:** What happened? Did they do anything to you?

 

He asked, and even though it was a text, Kat noticed how frantic it sounded.

 

**Katerina:** No, i'm alright. It's just, i really like Allison, and so does Scott. It sucks.

 

She informed, sounding a bit upset.

 

**Derek:** Life sucks. Just be careful.

 

She laughed at his first comment and then smiled at the second.

 

**Katerina:** Always. Stay safe.

 

Kat couldn't help but smile at how caring Derek was. She put her phone away and began cleaning her room, worrying slightly for Derek's safety.

 

After she finished cleaning, Kat wanted to take Stiles and Scott out too eat after their practice, so she headed to the school.

 

Kat spotted Lydia and Allison on the bleachers, "Kat!" she heard Allison yell, "Come sit with us." Lydia nodded and waved her over.

 

She sat next to Lydia because she didn't know what Allison knew about werewolves and she knew she'd act strange around her if they were sitting closer. Allison was about to talk to her when they heard a loud crunch noise. Everyone turned their attention to the field, and Kat saw Scott kneeled down clutching his head while Stiles went over to him.

 

When she saw Stiles pull Scott away, she decided to follow them in case her brother got hurt. As soon as she was behind the bleachers, heading for the locker room, someone stopped her.

 

She turned around, thinking Allison had followed her, but there stood Derek.

 

"Stay here, he's wolfing out." Derek told her still grabbing her arm.

 

Kat great frantic, "Let go of me! My brother's in there!" She struggled to get free, but Derek wouldn't budge.

 

"Stop!" He growled, grabbing onto both of her shoulders, not roughly, but with enough force to cease her movements.

 

Kat nodded and calmed down, taking deep breaths. Derek let go of her shoulders and that's when Kat decided was her chance. She sprinted to the locker room while Derek stood there in shock. Once he finally slipped out of his daze, he ran after her, but she had already entered the school.

 

Kat heard growling and ran faster. She entered the locker room and saw Stiles on the floor, with a wolfed out Scott on the ceiling beams. Kat grabbed the first thing she saw, a fire extinguisher, and sprayed it at Scott.

 

The growling stopped immediately, but Kat still pulled Stiles out into the hallway.

 

"Stiles?" Scott questioned, sounding pained.

 

Stiles wanted to walk back into the locker room, but Kat put her hand out.

 

"It's okay, he won't hurt me." Stiles assured. Kat nodded and decided to go outside to talk to Derek, who was probably furious with her.

 

"I'll be outside." she said walking away.

 

Derek was leaning against her car looking irritated. Kat smiled sheepishly, and walked until she stood in front of him.

 

"Are you going to say something?" she asked, resting her hand on his crossed arms. He glared at the ground but didn't shrug her off, she counted that as a win. "I'm okay Derek, nothing happened that I couldn't handle." she assured.

 

"But what if something had happened? Huh?" Derek questioned finally looking at her. Kat gasped when she saw the worry and fear in them. She moved closer, her other hand resting on his cheek.

 

"Well then you'd go storming in and save me like the night and shining prince you are." She smiled at him when he huffed, rolling his eyes. When he looked back at her, his eyes had softened.

 

"I'll always save you" he reminded her, leaning into the hand on his cheek.

 

"I know," she assured, looking back at the school, "I should go, see how they're doing," she nodded her head into the direction of the locker room.

 

Derek smiled and stood up right as Kat backed away. He grabbed her arm before she could get too far and brought her to stand in front of him again. Derek kissed her forehead, "Be careful." he warned.

 

"Always," Kat smiled, "Stay safe." she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She turned and headed to the school swaying her hips a little more.

 

Kat was honestly confused about her relationship with Derek. Was it even a relationship? Could she call it that? She sure as hell wasn't going to have a 'friends with benefits' thing with him. He meant to much to her, and she hoped she meant just as much to him. What ever was going on between them, she hoped it was something good.

 

After she dropped the boys off at home, Kat decided to go to the cemetery. She bought two bouquets of flowers, one of white roses, and one of red. When she reached the cemetery, Kat was trying hard not to cry. She breathed deeply and opened the gate, walking in. The sun was setting and the cool air was biting at her wet cheeks. She hadn't realized she was crying.

 

She knelt down by her mother's grave and put the roses down.

 

"Hey mom," she said voice breaking, "Sorry it's been a while." Kat apologized feeling guilty, "I uh, I graduated from Stanford and I'm going to begin working in the hospital, helping people like i promised you i would." she said wiping her eyes and smiling sadly. "I miss you so much mom..." she said as sobs wracked through her body. Kat stayed there crying for what felt like hours. She breathed deeply, wiping her eyes and her nose. "I'm going to take care of them, Stiles and Dad, I'm going to be there this time. I promise. I love you so much." she whispered, kissing her hand and then laying it on the tomb.

 

Kat stood up, and walked to a huge crypt that was a few Graves behind her mothers. It was made of marble and stone, and it was beautiful. On top, where the roofs met, in large letters, _Hale_ , was displayed in a cursive font.

 

She opened the door with the key Laura had made a copy of for her before they left. Kat walked in and placed a rose next to each of the 11 urns, placing the extra one between Talia and David Hale's urn, Derek's parents.

 

"Hi Talia." Kat said, standing in front of the beautiful gold urn. "Derek's back, but I can see how much it pains him to be here. I'm just glad to have him with me again." she said smiling at the memory of him kissing her forehead. "I haven't seen Laura with him, but thats probably because she's busy figuring out who the Alpha is." she said, letting out a breathe. "I can almost hear you voice telling me to keep an eye on both of them," she tried laughing, but a strangled sound came put instead, "God, i miss you so much. You always knew what to say even if I wasn't your kid." Kat said beginning to cry, "I'll take of Derek and Laura, make sure they don't do anything reckless, I won't lose them again." she smiled, "I promise." she assured smiling sadly and walking outside. 

 

She locked the crypt back up, but before she left, she did the same thing that she had done at her mother's grave. Kat kissed her palm, and placed it on the door, whispering once more, "I promise."

 

When Kat got home, her dad wasn't there. She headed upstairs, and heard voices coming from Stiles' room. When she opened the door, she saw Stiles video chatting with Scott. Her brother turned to look at her and noticed her puffy red eyes.

 

"Kat," Stiles said sadly, "Are you okay?" Stiles got up and she saw Scott looking at her worriedly.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine Stiles," she turned to Scott, "So what are you little delinquents talking about?" she asked faking a smile.

 

"Well Scott dislocated Jackson's shoulder," Stiles quipped, knowing she didn't want to talk about that was troubling her.

 

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Kat asked fearing for Jackson. "What the hell were you thinking?"

 

"He's fine Kat." Stiles said rolling his eyes, "He's back to his cocky self."

 

Kat glared at him but nodded nonetheless, "You have to be careful Scott. And you mister," she turned to Stiles, "Have to stop treating Jackson so badly. He is apart of our family too okay?" she reprimanded. He nodded and when she turned to walk away, Stiles grabbed her arm, "Are you sure you're okay?

 

"I'm fine. Everything is okay," she smiled, but felt tears swelling in her eyes, "It's getting late. Good night boys." she said, smiling one last time, leaving before Stiles could protest.

 

Kat laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling where a night sky with glow in the dark stars shined brightly. She remembered the day her mother put them up, she was 7 and was obsessed with stars. She had bugged her parents to let her sleep outside so that she could stare at the stars. They let her for a week before her dad had had enough of her calling him down for every noise and waking a new born Stiles. Kat was quiet and upset for days, locking herself in her room, and only leaving for school and dinner.

 

It was a Friday, she had just come home from school and went to her room as usual. When she laid on the bed, she expected to see the boring, bland ceiling she had gotten used to. She gasped when she noticed the stars all over her ceiling. She had called for her mother, and Claudia had walked in wearing overalls covered in paint.

 

Her mother had painted the night sky and used glow in the dark paint for the stars. Kat smiled so widely and hugged her mom tightly. Kat would spend every night memorizing the constellations. When her mother had died, the stars stopped shining brightly, and Kat stopped staring at them. 

 

Except tonight, tonight Kat couldn't stop looking at the one thing that reminded her of her mother. She cried herself to sleep, not realizing that Stiles could hear her and was feeling useless. She also didn't know that a certain blue-eyed beta was sitting on her windowsill with sad eyes and a red rose in his hand.

 

The next morning, Kat woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled and went down stairs, she realized she was still in her outfit from yesterday, _I'll shower after i eat_. she thought to herself.

 

When she got downstairs, she saw her dad sitting at the breakfast bar dressed for work sipping coffee and Stiles setting an extra plate down, she guessed for her.

 

"Good morning," she whispered, walking toward the seat where her food was located. Kat hadn't checked in the mirror after she woke up, because if she had, she would have noticed how puffy and red her eyes were.

 

"Kat," her dad said, in a sad voice. She looked up from her plate and saw her brother and dad looking worried. 

 

"I'm okay guys, promise." Kat attempted to smile hoping it would calm them down.

 

"I heard you.." Stiles said looking at her with distraught eyes. Kat looked at him with a questioning look. "I heard you crying." he looked at the ground.

 

"Why were you crying Kat?" The Sheriff asked frightened, "Is everything okay?"

 

"I-I uh.." she didn't know if she wanted to tell them were she'd been the night before. But she knew she didn't want them to be too worried, who knows what scenarios they were coming up in their heads. She decided for the truth, "I went to see mom." Kat looked down at her plate with guilty eyes. She didn't know why she felt guilty all of a sudden, maybe because she thought they should have gone together. What ever the reason, Kat felt ashamed.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you guys. I should have asked if you wanted to go. I just, I hadn't gone in a long time and I-" she was cut off by her dad. "What? Why are you apologizing, you don't have anything to be sorry for." he said standing up and kneeling in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile. Stiles walked over to her and put a hand on her back, "We were actually hoping you'd go see her. We wanted to make a trip together soon, but i told dad you should have your time with her first." his eyes were a bit watery, but he looked happy she went.

 

"How about next weekend?" Kat asked, grateful at how understanding her family was. They all smiled and nodded.

 

After breakfast, her brother took off to school, and her dad to work. Kat was going to check the shop, when she got a text from Derek telling her to got to the Hale House at noon. She looked at her phone confused, but replied ok nonetheless.

 

Realizing it was barely eight o'clock, she decided to clean first then get ready. She cleaned the kitchen first and then her room. After that, she laid in bed for a bit staring at the ceiling, smiling slightly at the stars.

 

Kat got in the shower a while later, washing away evidence of her crying. She changed into a black Ramones crop top, a black kimono and a pair of boyfriend jeans. She slipped on her black gold-heeled booties and parted her hair through the middle. She put on a lime crime matte lipstick in velveteen and used a light eyeshadow with mascara for her eyes. She made sure to grab her sunglasses and she put her iphone in her purse. Kat looked in the mirror one last time before she headed to see Derek.

 

Kat parked her car next to Derek's and walked hesitantly up to the house. The last time she was there, it was up in flames. Kat was about to walk up the steps when she heard a twig snap behind her.

 

"If you're trying to scare me Derek, it won't work." Kat turned slowly with narrowed eyes, only to find no one standing behind her. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head sideways. She was about to start walking down the steps when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned around to see Derek standing there smugly.

 

"Get over yourself." she rolled her eyes, smiling and pushing his shoulder slightly. 

 

"I thought you said i couldn't scare you." He accused, still feeling proud of his accomplishment.

 

"Yeah, well blame your face. It's hideous." She joked, "So what did you need me for?" She asked following him down the steps. When he didn't answer Kat just continued walking with a slightly worried expression. "Derek, whats going on?" she asked gently.

 

He stopped when they reached the side of the house, Kat looked into the freshly dug hole only to find it empty. "What's with the hole? You burying a dead body?" She asked jokingly still looking at the opening.

 

When he didn't reply, Kat turned to look at him and saw the devastated expression on his face. She didn't waste a minute to walk up to him, putting both her hands on his cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong? C'mon Derek, talk to me, please." She held his face and stared into his sad eyes as he placed his hands atop of hers. Finally he nodded and stepped away from her.

 

"I didn't know how to tell you." he replied skeptically. Kat furrowed her eyebrows and went to stand next to him. He was looking down at a folded blanket. She bent down and when Derek didn't stop her she opened it to reveal its contents.

 

 Kat gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to trap the sob threatening to escape. It didn't help and her eyes began to water. She was looking at the upper half of her best friend Laura Hale. She stood abruptly and turned to bury her head in Derek's chest. He held her while she cried, and she tightened her grip on his shirt, 

 

After what seemed like forever, Kat's sobs died down to whimpers, and then to nothing at all. Derek still held her, and she still clutched onto him like a lifeline. 

 

"Who- who would do this to her?" she sniffled moving her head slightly to look at her best friends body again. 

 

"It was the Alpha." Derek stated coldly, but Kat could tell he had shed some tears too. She locked eyes with Laura and flinched at the blankness staring back. Derek noticed, and used one of his hands to bury her face in his neck. Kat went willingly, seeking comfort from the man she loves. 

 

"I'll help you find him." Kat mumbled into his neck, her lips lightly touching the skin making him shiver. 

 

He shook his head and pulled away to look at her in the eyes, placing his hands on her face. "No, it's too dangerous. I need you safe." he softly traced her cheek with his thumb staring into her eyes lovingly. "I can't lose you." he whispered, and if his lips weren't so close to her face, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

 

Kat smiled warmly at him and pulled his head down to rest their foreheads together, "I'm not going anywhere." she promised. 

 

They stared into each others eyes finding exactly what they were looking for. Derek's eyes flicked briefly to her lips, and she licked them, leaning up slightly. He leaned down, holding his breath, and as their lips were centimeters apart, electricity coursed between their bodies, only to be interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone.

 

Just like that, the trance was broken, and they both looked away. Derek still held her, but he was now staring at his sister. Kat was searching for her phone with one hand while the other still rested on Derek's chest. 

 

"Hello?" Kat answered, still wrapped around Derek.

 

" _Hey Katerina, it's Melissa. I managed to get you the day shift today. so if you can, come in at 2._ " Kat rather liked working the morning shift, but she was still the rookie, and always got the bad hours.

 

"Ok, thanks Mama McCall. I'll be there soon." Kat hung up and put her phone back in her bag. She was still encased by Derek's arms, not really wanting to leave.

 

"I have to go home and get ready for work." she looked down at Laura and back to Derek. he nodded, but still didn't let her go.

 

"I'll visit you later tonight okay?" he promised loosening his embrace. She nodded and smiled up at him, pulling away to cover Laura back up.

 

"Stay safe tonight." She kissed his cheek resting one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. He smiled down at her, "You too." and kissed her on the forehead. 

 

They smiled at each other once more, and then she walked to her car while he started burying his sister. Kat still felt like crying for her friend, but she knew Laura wouldn't want her feeling depressed. 

 

While at work, Kat was walking through the halls of the hospital and noticed Stiles sitting on the chairs trying to act inconspicuous, but failing miserably. She waved at Lydia who smiled at her and pointed to her bluetooth signaling she was on a call. 

 

"What are you doing here?" she asked startling Stiles into dropping the pamphlet on the menstrual cycle he was reading. His arms flailed before he righted himself and glared at her.

 

"God, you scared the crap out of me!" he tried righting himself, looking to see if Lydia saw his fall. "if you must know, I'm waiting for Scott who brought his mother lunch."

 

"Why didn't you bring me lunch?" She placed her hands on her waist and gave him her well practiced bitch face. He smiled sheepishly at her, proving to her that he was lying. "Now tell me why you're really here." she demanded.

 

"Oh look, theres Scott." he grabbed said teen by the shirt and pulled him toward the door, "Sorry sis, but we have to study for a, uh, for a test. Yes. A test. Bye! Love you!" and then he was gone, taking a very confused looking Scott with him.

 

She was leaning on the Nurses desk filling out a patients form when she heard Jackson talking to Lydia. Remembering what Scott had done, she decided to see if he really was okay. "Hi Jackson, how is your shoulder?" she smiled at them both, but only received a warm greeting from the red head.

 

"As if you really care." he growled beginning to walk away. Kat hurried to stand in front of him and successfully block his path. "Whats going on with you Bubba? Why are you ignoring me? What did i do?" she asked hurt that he was pushing her away once again.

 

"Stop calling me that." he snapped, "Just leave me alone, you weren't really worried about me when you just left to Palo Alto without another word." 

 

Kat realized that she had stopped talking to everyone in Beacon Hills apart from her father and brother. She had totally forgotten to contact Jackson because she was to broken up about the Hale Fire.

 

"Im so sorry, i was just so-" he cut her off, tired of excuses. "Save it, i don't wanna hear it." He walked around her once again, dragging Lydia with him.

 

Kat was left standing there feeling like crap for completely forgetting the one kid who felt like her own son. Her relationship with Jackson was different from Stiles'. Although they weren't related, she felt the need to be there for him. She had started babysitting him since he was 9 and she was 15. He had hated her at first, having never really had the affection from his parents, he had built up walls. Then when he found out he was adopted, his life came crashing down. However, this time she didn't let him push her away. Kat was there for Jackson just like a mother should have been, and their bond grew stronger.

 

Now however, he had put his walls up again, and it seemed like these were stronger. Kat only hoped she could get him to open up to her again.

 

She was sitting at the nurses desk, when the light was suddenly blocked by a tall shadow. She looked up and locked eyes with beautiful green ones. Derek smiled down at her and she felt butterflies erupt at the happiness in his eyes. 

 

"Hello beautiful." he placed a bag of greasy burgers on the desk from her favorite diner in town, Tony's. "I brought you dinner."

 

Kat blushed at his compliment, "Thank you very much." She stood up and kissed his cheek. She was about to ask him if he wanted to join her when she got called by Melissa to see a patient.

 

"Sorry, i gotta go." she hugged him briefly, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and kissed her forehead briefly. Kat smiled, put her dinner behind the desk and ran after Melissa.

 

It was a hectic day at the hospital so once she got home at 2 AM she crashed on her bed, not even realizing nobody was home. Kat was glad that she had the next day off because she wanted to sleep all day. He was so tired that she forgot to put her phone back on sound, so she missed multiple calls from Stiles.

 

When she woke up, it was about 1:30 PM, and since she had made plans with Derek, she decided to get in the shower. Before she got in, she plugged her charger in the charger since it had died while she slept. 

 

She got out of the shower and changed into a black leather mini skirt, a beige halter top, and beige heels. She put her hair up in a half pony tail, used a peaches and bronze color for her eyeshadow along with peach lips and a velvet choker. Once she deemed herself ready, she grabbed her phone to text Derek when she noticed all of the missed calls.

 

"It's a Saturday, how much trouble could Stiles have gotten into?" She tried calling him back, but it went straight to voicemail. She was officially worried, Kat decided to cal her dad.

 

"Hey dad, where's Stiles? He left me a bunch of calls, but he hasn't been answering my calls." The Sheriff audibly sighed and Kat could tell he was most likely rubbing his face.

 

"So I'm guessing you didn't have anything to do with what happened last night?" Kat was confused, what in the hell did those boys do?

 

"No, i was working. What were they put to?" 

 

"It's probably better if i tell you in person." He sighed once again and Kat felt bad for always making him worry.

 

"I'll be there soon." Kat hung up and quickly gathered her purse and car keys, dreading the news her dad was about to deliver.

 

Kat walked through the doors of the station, "Hey Tara, is my dad in his office?"

 

Tara smiled at her, but since she was on the phone, she only nodded toward the Sheriff's Office.

 

"Hey dad," Kat greeted hugging her dad tightly.

 

"Hey Kat, so you haven't heard?" He was leaning on his desk, while she sat on the couch by the wall.

 

Shaking her head, "No, what's going on dad?"

 

The Sheriff sighed for about the thousandth time today, and looked at Kat apologetically before saying, "Derek's been arrested."

 

Kat sat there frozen, wondering if she heard right or if she was going to kill her brother. "What!?" she yelled standing up and practically running toward the cells.

 

There sat Derek, looking absolutely dejected and livid at the same time. "Kat, come one." The Sheriff pulled her out of the holding cells. "We're examining the body. If he's our killer, we'll know.

 

"It wasn't him!" Kat shouted, "He didn't kill his own sister." She was crying now. 

 

The Sheriff was surprised by the new information, "You know who it is?"

 

Kat nodded, silent tears running down her face, "He found half of her, in the woods, and he gave her a Hale burial. I was there, if that makes me a suspect, then lock me in there with him. But i promise dad, he didn't do it." Kat pleaded with her dad and so he had Tara call the medical examiner and pass on the possible ID.

 

"Can I talk to him?" Kat asked her dad, using her very effective puppet eyes. "Sorry kid, its family only."

 

Thinking quickly on her feet, Kat blurted out, "I'm his girlfriend."

 

Her dad stood there shocked, still processing the news, "What?"

 

"Uh, yeah. We've been dating for a while now." She lied through her teeth, hoping her dad would believe her.

 

"O-okay." her dad stuttered, "I'll let you go see your boyfriend." He shuddered at the word, "Then after, we're having a talk, all three of us." he said pointing at Derek.

 

Kat nodded and tried to smile, but she was pretty sure it came out more of a grimace. She turned to look at Derek, and saw the shock on his face, he was most likely eavesdropping.

 

Kat tried throwing a sheepish smile his way, but he was staring at her confused and a tad bit hopeful.

 

Once the cell was opened Derek finally stood up and Kat walked in and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her calming scent. Even in heels, Kat still had to tip toe slightly to fully hug him. 

 

The Sheriff cleared his throat, Making them pull away, but not completely. Kat rested her hands on Derek's chest, and he placed his hands on her waist, not wanting to let go.

 

"Can we have some privacy dad?" Kat asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

John looked at her and when he saw the puppy eyes, he was once again defenseless. He nodded, "Sure, I'm going to the lacrosse game, i'll have Tara come and get you in 15 minutes after you talk, just talk." He narrowed his eyes at Derek, locked the cell, and left the room.

 

Once they were left alone, Derek pulled her back in. Kat went willingly, seeking comfort from the man she loves. 

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I heard you crying." Of course he was worried about her, he was in jail as the main suspect in the murder of his sister and he was worried about her. That though mad her smile into his neck. Derek pulled away slightly and looked at the grin on her face, he furrowed his eyebrows in questioning.

 

Kat shook her head, "It's just that you're in jail and yet you're worried about me." she laughed a bit when she noticed Derek's still present confusion.

 

"Well yeah, you're my number one priority." he answered matter-of-factly. Kat blinked up at him shocked with this revelation. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled lovingly, a bit of tears collecting in he eyes. Kat pulled him back down for another hug.

 

"I'm okay now." she assured, burying her face in his chest.

 

Derek tightened his arms around her, once again breathing in the scent of vanilla, rainy woods, and something that was entirely just Katerina. He smiled, his face still resting in her neck, utterly content for the first time in years.

 

"You'll be out soon, i told dad what really happened." Kat mumbled into his chest, and if he wasn't a werewolf, he probably wouldn't have heard her. He just nodded, trusting her completely.

 

They stood there, embraced in each others arms, not worrying about anything else. Derek heard Tara stand up from her desk and grab the keys to the cells. He pulled away slightly, so that their faces were only inches apart. Kat gave him a questioning glance, noticing how his eyes flickered toward her lips and then back to her eyes. Derek realized this was the perfect time to kiss her, if she rejected him, he could always say he was pretending to be the boyfriend she said he was, and if she kissed him, well, Derek would be ecstatic.

 

He leaned in until their noses were touching and their lips were centimeters from brushing, giving her a chance to back away. Her eyes widened slightly, but seeing the affection in his eyes, she tilted her head up slightly, their lips brushing and her eyes darkening from desire. Taking that as his go ahead, Derek cups her cheek and kisses her. 

 

Kat felt her heart beating so fast, that she was sure if Derek wasn't a werewolf, he would still be able to hear it. Her lips are soft and warm and they were clearly made for Derek's. He feel's Kat's hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer. Kat kisses him back, as desperate and needy as Derek, and it feels better than any fantasy they've ever had. 

 

They pull away, only a few inches, their noses still touching. Their eyes meet and Derek hopes he's conveying everything he's afraid to say out loud with just one look. By the way Kat smiles warmly at him, he knows she understands. Her hands fist his Henley shirt and pull him in for another kiss, this one just as hungry and passionate. 

 

They pull apart at the sound of footsteps approaching, but they stay locked in their embrace. Tara walks in, and smiles at the lovebirds. "Time's up darling." she informs unlocking the cells. Kat and Derek smile at each other, and Kat fixes the hair she messed up while kissing him.

 

"I'll see you soon," she tells him, leaning up to hug him. As she's walking away, Derek's pulls her back in for one last kiss. She smiles into it, wonderfully happy with these new turn of events. 

 

"Stay safe _babe."_ he winks at her, pecking her lips one more time. "Bye." she waves walking out of the cell, dazed and content.

 

Tara walks with her to her desk, "You two lovebirds are so cute." she grins at Kat, making her blush. The phone rings while Tara laughs at Kat's red cheeks, "Sheriff's Station, Deputy Graeme." She pauses, taking in the new information and nods, "I'll let the Sheriff know, thank you." Tara hangs up and turns to Kat, "Looks like you were right. That was the medical examiner, they found wolf hairs on the body, and he was also able to ID her as Laura Hale; Derek's sister. I'm going to release him now." Katerina sighs deeply, and nods, glad that Derek's being released.

 

Kat waits by the desk while Tara unlocks Derek from his cell, apologizes profusely, "We are so sorry for the inconvenience, my condolences for the loss of your sister."

 

"It's alright Deputy, I'm just glad the truth came to light." He turns to look at Kat and smiles. He signs some papers that Kat really doesn't care about right now, and walks up to Kat, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggles in his hear at his cheerful mood and buries her head in the crook of his neck. He sets her down and she tangles their fingers together. 

 

"By Tara." she says while pulling Derek along to the exit. Tara just laughs at the happy couple.

 

Once outside, Kat get's worried Derek might have just pretending, she's proven wrong when he pushes her against her car and kisses her senselessly. When they pull away they're both smiling wide and utterly in love. 

 

"I wanna take you out on a proper date," he told her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, Kat grinned and nodded, pulling him to kiss her again. Just as their kiss starts to get passionate again, Kat's phone rings. She groans, pulling away slightly from Derek to answer her phone.

 

"What Stiles?" she asks irritated.

 

"Scott started shifting on the field!" he yells, making both Derek and Kat look at each with wide eyes. Before Stiles can say anything else, Kat hangs up, gets in her car with Derek driving, and speed to the school, worried about her brothers safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since i wrote this. I have been very busy with college, but summer started and I am going to focus all of my time on writing as much as I can in advance so I can upload them throughout the year as well as writing more. I am so very sorry I stopped updating, I will try my hardest for that not to happen again. Please keep waiting because you wont be waiting too long! I took a creative writing course in college so I will be editing these before i start writing again. Thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since i wrote this. I have been very busy with college, but summer started and I am going to focus all of my time on writing as much as I can in advance so I can upload them throughout the year as well as writing more. I am so very sorry I stopped updating, I will try my hardest for that not to happen again. Please keep waiting because you wont be waiting too long! I took a creative writing course in college so I will be editing these before i start writing again. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
